Asalto al Penthouse
by franco.minan
Summary: Nick ya no es policía y ahora trabaja en un edificio muy lujoso. Todo parece ir bien, sin embargo, muchos del personal, incluyendolo a él, serán víctimas de una gran estafa, la cual llevará a Nick y compañía a cometer el "atraco" de sus vidas para poder recuperar el dinero perdido, aunque un obstaculo a atravesar será Judy.
1. El día de Wilde

**CAPITULO 1:** El día de Wilde

Exactamente 2 años después de haber ingresado al oficio de ser policía, nuestro querido Nick Wilde se retiró del oficio, él había pasado por incontables misiones, la mayor parte de excesivo riesgo y, naturalmente muchos se llegarían a cansar de estar al borde de la muerte muchas veces, literalmente, su retiro se apresuró más debido a una última lesión de bala, peligrosamente cerca de la columna. Judy quería aun su trabajo, pero Nick ya había decidido irse. Un tiempo después Nick consiguió un trabajo y se volvió el encargado en uno de los edificios más lujosos y seguros de la ciudad. Sin embargo él no es el único que coincidentemente terminó allí el mismo año; específicamente, Benjamin Clawhauser y Peter Moosebridge. Dawn Bellwether llegó al mismo lugar tres años después, pero como conserje ya que recién había salido de prisión. En fin, a Nick le iba bien con su nuevo trabajo, era calmado y aunque llegaba a ser en ocasiones muy pesado, no es peor que andar esquivando balas por ahí.

Esa fue una mañana como cualquiera.

-Va a venir el "centro" ¡AHÍ VIENE EL CENTROOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡GOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLL DEL BARZAAAAAAAA! ¡DE LION-NEL MESSIIIIIIII!-Gritaba el relator de la radio.

Mientras Nick se ajustaba la corbata, vio una foto de él y Judy, aun cuando ahora estaban más o menos separados, aún tenían algo de tiempo para verse, además, el Zoobook era muy útil.

En el edificio donde trabajaba, el último piso era un Penthouse de un billonario magnate de Fur Street. El y Nick se llevaban bien, aunque no eran amigos, solo se llevaban bien. En ese penthouse había cosas de lujo, hasta una piscina.

Por fin, Nick sale de su apartamento y se dirige al trabajo a pie, ya que no quedaba muy lejos de donde vivía. Al llegar, saluda jovialmente al personal y a uno que otro inquilino por ahí. Llegando a la entrada ve al magnate Bill Keaton, un perro de 60 años.

-Señor Keaton ¿Cómo está?- saludó Nick.

-Hola, Wilde-devolvió Bill. Nick se acerca al auto donde iba a ir Bill y le abre la puerta.

-Gracias, Wilde-dijo cortésmente.

-Por cierto, Nick, voy a iniciar un par de negocios, y necesitare un gerente general; tú eres mi primera, única y mejor opción que tengo-invitó.

-Oh, por favor, señor Keaton, no creo que sea para tanto-dijo Nick modestamente.

-¿Cómo que no es para tanto, Nick? Eres el mejor que conozco, siempre me das lo que quiero y como lo quiero, créeme, no te me escaparas tan fácilmente-dijo con agrado el señor Bill.

-He,he, lo tendré en mente, señor Keaton-respondió Nick, para posteriormente entrar al edificio.

-Ey, Josh, hola *Qué onda* Ben, buenos días *¿Qué tal, viejo?* Kate, hola *Hola*- Así lo hacía mientras caminaba por el lugar.

 **Más tarde….**

 **-** Nick, te necesito-Dijo alguien importante del lugar.

-Sí, señor, Weaver ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Nick.

-¿Dónde está Jason? No hay nadie en la recepción. Nick, no quiero tener problemas. Tienes 3 minutos-dijo el señor Weaver con autoridad.

Nick divisa a Kate, una gata muy atractiva que trabaja allí; estaba con papeles en un escritorio y se le notaba concentrada.

-Señorita, Kate, necesito que me haga un favor-pidió amablemente mientras se acercaba.

-Disculpe, señor Wilde, pero estoy muy ocupada, el examen de leyes es en poco y debo estudiar mucho-dijo tranquilamente.

-Es urgente, aún quedan unos días, no quiero incomodarla, de verdad, pero realmente necesito que atienda un asunto-insistió Nick.

-No, en serio, si le digo que debo estudiar, es por un buen motivo, disculpe yo….-de pronto es interrumpida por Nick.

-Wow, wow, wow, disculpa que la interrumpa...… ¿Escucha?...-dijo Nick, muy atento a los sonidos de su alrededor; había un pequeño sonido en particular.

-¡Oigan, silencio! ¡SILENCIO TODOS!-gritó y ordenó Nick. Todos los que estaban presentes en esa parte del edificio dejaron de caminar y hablar.

-¡¿De quién es el celular?! ¡Puedo oírlo, es un zumbido!-exclamaba Nick.

-¡Perdón, es mío!-dijo culpable, quien era nada más y nada menos que Gideon Grey, el brabucón que lastimo a Judy de pequeña, quien había viajado del pueblo de Judy a Zootopia para conseguir un mejor trabajo, aunque quizá no salió tan bien.

-Nick, el nuevo operador del ascensor es el señor Gideon Grey-dijo el señor Weaver acercándose; los animales continuaron sus cosas.

-Es un placer conocerlo, señor Wilde, trabaje 3 años en el MD y estoy más que listo para las ligas mayores-dijo muy risueño.

-¿El MD? ¿Es algún edificio en el centro?-pregunto curioso.

-Ah…..no, solo son las siglas de McDonalds-dijo Gideon, sintiéndose algo avergonzado, él prefería decir MD para despistar el hecho de que había trabajado en el Mc.

-…..Aahhh, bueno, sígame señor Grey-dijo Nick.

-Un apartamento en la torre cuesta 5.5 millones de dólares, son las propiedades más caras de todo el país. Tenemos la mejor vista, el mejor sistema de seguridad, sensores de movimiento, etc. Funcionamos todo el día. ¿Pero sabes los que buscan estos animales? A nosotros, el personal paga por nuestra atención completa, toda la semana, así que, no hay teléfonos, IPhone, Twitter, Zoobook, Instagram, etc.-dijo Nick con autoridad.

-Claro, señor. Y ¿Cómo se dividen las propinas?-pregunto Gideon.

-No hay. No aceptamos propinas. Es contra la política de la compañía-respondió Nick.

A lo lejos, venía Benjamin Clawhauser, quien se dirigía a su puesto, mientras hablaba por teléfono, su puesto se lo permitía. Al verlo, Nick decide ir a hablar con él.

-Benjamin, hola-saludó normalmente.

-H-Hola, Nick. Escucha sé que debes estar molesto, perdón-se disculpó.

-¿Qué si estoy molesto? Ben, tuve que hacer cosas muy difíciles para que te permitieran faltar por una semana, la cual en un principio iba a ser solo una día. Ya sé que se te presentaron cosas a último minuto con tu esposa, y si algo más sucede, tratare de ayudarte, sí, pero también entiéndeme, eso no fue sencillo, y lo peor es que el señor Weaver creo que te va a despedir-dijo Nick entre preocupación y molestia.

-El señor Weaver no me va a despedir…Espero que no-dijo con preocupación.

-Órale a Jehová, Ben, realmente hazlo-fue todo lo que puso decir Nick antes de irse.

 **Más tarde…**

Nick entra a la oficina de Weaver.

-Dígame, señor Weaver-dijo Nick al entrar.

-El señor Moosebridge no quiere dejar su apartamento. Nunca ha habido un desalojo forzado aquí. Si arrastran al señor y a su familia de aquí se verá mal-dijo Weaver. Preocupándose mas por la imagen.

-¿Por qué no habla con él?-preguntó Nick.

-Esa es tu responsabilidad, Nick. Mañana vienen del banco, por favor, convéncelos-finalizó Weaver y Nick salió.

Nick llega a la habitación de Moosebridge y toca la puerta.

-Señor Moosebridge, soy Nick Wilde-se anunció.

-¿Viene solo?-preguntó.

-Sí, así es, señor- respondió y acto seguido Moosebridge lo dejo pasar.

-¿Viste lo que paso en la bolsa hoy? Subió 106 puntos-dijo Moosebridge.

-Señor, el apartamento ahora le pertenece al banco. Debe desalojarlo de inmediato-dijo Nick

-Le dijimos a los niños que lo remodelaríamos. Eso explicaría la venta de los muebles, etc. Pero, no me gustan las mentiras, así que tuvieron que enfrentar la realidad-dijo Moosebridge con un tono algo tranquilo ¿Qué podía hacer? No tenía sentido alocarse, había que enfrentar la realidad.

-… ¿Y cómo está su familia?- pregunto Nick.

-La verdad, no lo sé, mi esposa y yo estamos separados, ella y mis hijos están lejos, dormiría en mi auto pero lo embargaron y este es el único lugar en donde puedo dormir-dijo el señor Moosebridge mientras su tono de voz se hacía más serio.

-Señor, debe desalojar ahora, está cometiendo un delito grave-dijo Nick poniéndose algo serio también.

-Eso lo entiendo-contestó secamente el señor Moosebridge.

-….. Señor, desearía que fuera de otra manera pero…. No puedo….Lo lamento, yo….Escuche, debo retirarme…. Que Dios lo bendiga….-dijo Nick algo apenado para luego retirarse.

 **De regreso a casa….**

Nick y Dawn Bellwether regresaban a casa juntos esa noche, sí, ambos se volvieron muy amigos, al punto de que su amistad rivalizaba con la de Judy. Dawn Bellwether había renunciado a sus derechos para recibir ayuda psiquiátrica. Aun después de salir de prisión, seguía teniendo sesiones de psicología, cosa que faltaba poco para terminar, ella mostro un gran progreso y dedicación a mejorar. La relación de amistad que tenía con Nick empezó mal, era muy obvio, había intentado matar a su mejor amiga, valga la redundancia. Tomo mucho tiempo hasta que Nick la perdonara, la pobre ya había tenido su merecido, así que, ya era hora de que las cosas entre ambos se calmaran.

-Y luego él le dijo: ¿Qué hacías en la cocina? Jajajajajajaja-reía Nick junto a Bellwether.

-Jejeje, ay, Nick, eres de os mejores-decía Dawn.

-Jeje, oye quisiera saber si tendrás tiempo el sábado para ir a comer algo-sugirió Nick.

-Jejeje, estaré allí-afirmó ella.

-Vaya, genial. Bueno, te veo mañana en el trabajo-dijo Nick despidió.

-Nos vemos-se despidió Dawn.

-Adiós, Dawn-respondió Nick, dándole la mano a Bellewether.

 **Al día siguiente…**

Era otro día de trabajo pero hoy las cosas no iban a ser normales, no, para nada. Nick estaba cerca de la puerta y noto algo fuera de lo común; se acercó para ver.

-Ya son las 8:20 de la mañana ¿Por qué el auto de Keaton sigue allí?-preguntó a Dawn, quien estaba a un lado de él.

-Tal vez enfermó-supuso ella. Nick notó otra cosa muy extraña.

-Ese auto negro ha estado allí dos días ¿Por qué no lo han sacado?-pregunto aún más extrañado.

-Llamé a la policía-respondió Dawn con seriedad.

De pronto, las puertas del auto se abren y bajan 5 individuos. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Nick al ver que uno de ellos tenía un pequeña arma en el cinturón, y era obvio que los demás también algún arma.

-¿Recuerdas el robo matutino del Inter National hace varios meses?-dijo Dawn, manteniendo la calma.

-Dawn, quiero que cierres las puertas y despejes el lobby; mantén la calma, te lo pido por favor-dijo Nick con seriedad.

-Cierren todo, Codigo Dino en entradas y ascensores, repito Codigo Dino-decía Nick por la radio mientras se dirigía con prisa a donde las cámaras de seguridad.

-¿"Codigo Dino"? ¿Qué es eso?-dijo alguien que estaba cerca.

-¿Es en serio? Hablamos de eso hace un mes-replicó Nick.

-A ver el exterior, creo que nos van a robar, hay 5 individuos con armas-ordenó Nick al encargado de las cámaras quien puso la cámara de la entrada.

-¿Dónde están?-preguntó Nick al ver que los individuos ya no estaban.

-Muéstrame la cochera-ordenó. Una vez puesta la cámara, Nick vio que había un camión que decía "Turbo limpio".

-"Turbo limpio" ya había venido ayer ¿Por qué están aquí?-preguntó con sospechas.

-No tengo idea-dijo el encargado de las cámaras.

-Un momento, miren-dijo Nick preocupados demasiado, ya que los individuos sospechosos estaban sacando a Keaton y metiéndolo a la caja del camión.

-Esos no son los de Turbo limpio ¡Esto no es un robo, es un secuestro!-exclamó Wilde para luego salir corriendo, no sin antes alertarle lo del Codigo Dino a un empleado con en que se topó.

-¿Pero de qué habla?-eso fue todo lo que obtuvo.

Nick salió corriendo del edificio directamente por la cochera persiguiendo el camión con mucha velocidad. Nick persigue el camión por varias cuadras pero ya se había empezado a agotar y cuando el camión está dando vuelta en una esquina, de pronto aparece en frente de él una pequeña figura apuntándolo con un repelente para zorros, al mismo tiempo que varias patrullas obstaculizan el paso del camión y varios policías apuntan con sus armas, bajando a todos los que estaban adentro.

-…. ¿Judy?-Nick la reconocería en donde fuera.

-Ay, por dios… ¡Nick, eres tú!-dijo ella emocionada y guardando el repelente. Olvidando por un rato lo que ocurría a su alrededor, no pudieron evitar las ganas de abrazarse cariñosamente. Sin embargo Nick rompió el abrazo en cuanto vio que a Keaton lo estaban esposando.

-U-un momento ¿Qué sucede? Él es la víctima, oigan lo estaban secuestrando…-no continuó protestando ya que fue retenido por Judy.

-No es ninguna víctima. Este fue un escape frustrado-dijo Judy muy segura, dejando mudo a Nick por unos segundos.

-¿Qué?...-fue todo lo que dijo Nick.

-Nick, hazme un favor: Apaga el calentador y cubre la piscina, odio derrochar-dijo Keaton muy tranquilo mientras se lo llevaban, dejando a Nick muy confundido.


	2. Complicaciones

**Bueno, primero que nada, el capítulo anterior ha sido reeditado, debido a un review de parte de Extrao; si estás leyendo esto, agradezco tu comentario, aunque me dolió, pero se aceptar una opinión, ya sea fundamentada o no. Estoy tomando en cuenta lo que dijiste y tratare de llevar de la mejor forma el fic de aquí en adelante. Gracias nuevamente. A todos los que leyeron el cap anterior, les sugiero que lo vuelvan a leer, son pocos los cambios, pero de todos modos léanlo si es posible. Los cambios están más que todo al inicio del fic, más que todo la introducción, también en la escena entre Dawn y Nick, hay cambios allí, y uno que otro no relevante por ahí. Por cierto, con respecto al review de writerexcentrica, aún no lo soy, pero este será mi año, eso espero.**

 **CAPITULO 2:** Complicaciones

Nick estaba reunido con un gran número del personal del edificio; las cosas no iban a ser nada gratas.

-Aquí uno es inocente hasta q se demuestre lo contrario, a pesar de que digan que el señor Keaton es un ladrón o que su compañía es un fraude elaborado, no sabemos la verdad aun-dijo Nick tratando de ser positivo.

-Con todo respeto, tengo que lustrar zapatos, señor Wilde ¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotros?-pregunto un empleado.

-…Por 6 años el señor Keaton fue de la junta directiva-comenzó a explicar.

-¿Entonces debemos buscar a un nuevo miembro?-pregunto la señorita Kate.

-No…En una reunión hace unos años…se le pidió que nos hiciera un favor, que administrara nuestras pensiones-prosiguió Nick.

-¿Pensiones?-pregunto Bellwether.

-Y lo hizo; acepto. Aunque para él era una cuenta pequeña, accedió a tenerla-

-¿Quien le pidió que lo hiciera?-preguntó Benajim.

-….Ah-yo lo hice, Benjamin, yo lo hice-admitió Nick con nerviosismo y culpabilidad.

*Momento de silencio*

-Señor Wilde ¿Qué queda de la pensión?-pregunto un empleado.

-Bueno, esto es nuevo, no hay forma de saber; tal vez sea una equivocación-trataba de ser positivo Nick.

-¿Qué suma queda, Nick?-pregunta Bellwether con frialdad.

-Están diciendo que cualquiera que haya…invertido con el señor Keaton haya sido defraudado y que…probablemente ya no haya nada….Ya no hay pensiones, lo…lamento-dijo Nick con mucho dolor. Sus disculpas venían a la situación y al hecho de ser parte fundamental en el fraude.

-Oye, oye, oye ¿Y esto como pasó?-preguntó Benjamin con seriedad.

-Él era el mejor de Zootopia y prometió triplicar nuestros fondos-explicó Nick.

-Entonces nos darán nuestros fondos, porque tenía millones de dólares-dijo Benjamin con algo de obviedad.

-Claro, solo hay que esperar, ser pacientes y…ser positivos porque…allí deben estar-dijo Nick con duda.

-Pero escuche en las noticias que cuando lo atraparon, solo tenía 600 dólares en su cuenta de cheques-reveló Gideon, provocando murmullos entre la multitud.

-Tal vez quieran ir a meditarlo, si quieren, vayan a casa, llamaré personal temporal-sugirió Nick amablemente.

-¿Le hago una pregunta, señor Wilde?-pregunto Bellwether, ella no se dirigía así a Nick desde hace mucho, al menos no en ese tono serio y directo.

-¿Tenía también sus fondos?-

-…..Sí, Dawn…-

-Para que conste; no le pedí a nadie que triplicara mi fondo-dijo ella sin perder su tono, dejando a Nick mudo.

-Hace una hora, un juez federal libero a Bill Keaton, bajo una fianza de 10 millones de dólares, con la condición de que permaneciera bajo arresto domiciliario en su penthouse-decía el noticiario.

Keaton era escoltado por Judy junto a otros agentes, el abogado de Keaton y pronto se les une Nick y Gideon; no faltan los reporteros insistentes que son difíciles de apartar. Al llegar al penthouse en el ascensor, el abogado de Keaton hablo.

-Mi cliente quiere acceso al gimnasio del piso 14, hasta a los asesinos seriales les dejan ejercitarse 15 minutos al día-dijo el abogado.

-Tiene mi permiso de saltar por la ventana-dijo Judy con fastidio. A lo que el abogado sonríe.

-Las reglas de su arresto domiciliario son simples: ***Se dirige también a Nick*** Nick, perdón, pero, cero visitas sin previo permiso del FBI, toda la correspondencia será revisada, órdenes de comida, paquetes, lo que sea, reparaciones, deben autorizarse por el agente en turno, dile a tu personal, que este penthouse es una instalación de máxima seguridad, y se vigilara así. El FBI tendrá control del ascensor y del piso-finalizó Judy

De pronto Judy centra su atención en algo muy particular.

-¿Qué es esta cosa?-preguntó con asombro.

-Eso es un Ferrari, pero del gran Steve McQueen; ahora es mío-dijo con orgullo Keaton.

-¿Tiene el auto de Steve McQueen en su penthouse? Y yo que creí haber visto todo-dijo Judy con ironía.

-Lo obtuve por algo de un millón hace mucho, hoy no lo vendería ni por diez millones-dijo con seguridad, presumiendo un poco.

-Estamos a sesenta y cinco pisos ¿Cómo lo saca de aquí?-preguntó curiosa mientras observaba el auto.

-No sale. Este auto fue desmantelado pieza por pieza y re ensamblado justo aquí-explicó Keaton.

-Este auto será subastado con el resto de sus pertenencias-dijo Judy con seguridad.

-Solo si soy culpable, y no lo soy-respondió Keaton del mismo modo.

-Si abandona este apartamento por alguna razón sin mi autorización, será llevado a custodia federal, perdiendo su fianza de 10 millones. Con su permiso-sentenció Judy, retirándose.

-Nick, acompáñame-dijo Judy.

-Wilde, hazme un favor. Quiero que te encargues de mis pedidos de comida, debes saber que soy inocente, no quiero que el servicio le escupa a mi café-dijo Keaton con descaro.

-..Jamás lo harían-respondió Nick sintiendo la molestia.

-Pero aun así, tú lo harás ¿verdad? ***Saca un billete*** Hazme ese favor-pidió ofreciéndole el billete.

-…..Lo siento, señor, no aceptamos propinas en la torre-respondió Nick.

-Oh, sí, lo siento, a veces olvido la reglas-mintió.

Nick se retiró junto con Judy y Gideon en el ascensor, los demás agentes se quedaron allí.

-Nick ¿Por qué te dejaste insultar? Cuando bromeó sobre el servicio escupiendo a su café, tú lo detestaste y yo también-dijo Judy.

-No estaba de humor-contesto Nick con serenidad.

-…Eso es no tener valor-contestó Judy, algo fastidiada.

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto seriamente.

-Perdón, Nick, me excedí-se disculpó Judy con algo de nerviosismo.

-…Veo que ahora eres del FBI, te felicito, amiga-dijo Nick sin mucha emoción.

-Gracias, Nick-contestó alegremente.

-También note que cambiaron las placas del FBI y la policía de Zootopia, me gustan…-

-Es cierto-

-Judy, quiero saber que le voy a decir a los empleados. Yo…aún tengo cierta fé a que el señor Keaton sea inocente pero…-

-Diles que es "culpable"…..Bueno, al menos que hay una gran probabilidad; si me lo preguntas, para mi es culpable-respondió dudosa.

Esa noche, Bellwether estaba sentada en una banquilla en la línea del tren subterráneo. Su mirada estaba perdida en dirección hacia donde pasaba en tren. Las cosas no estaban nada bien. Trabajar de conserje no es tampoco de los mejores trabajos, pero, al menos en un lugar como el actual, para ella era suficiente, comprendía que poco a poco las cosas deberían cambiar para bien. No todos tienen la misma fortaleza mental, y Dawn era de ese tipo de individuos. Tanto tiempo trabajando muy duro limpiando tantas cosas con mucho esfuerzo, con pocos amigos en los que contar, siendo muchas veces dejada a un lado por culpa de su pasado….Muchas cosas volaban en su mente mientras caminaba lentamente hacia las vías y….

Esa misma noche, el celular de Nick sonó, despertándolo.

-¿Hola?-saludó, solo para que después un gran escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo.

 **Lamento que el cap de hoy sea más corto que el anterior, gracias por su atención. Dejen reviews si desean por favor, eso me ayudaría mucho.**


	3. Hoy por ti

**Debo aclarar a los lectores que esta historia no es original, es decir, la estoy basando en una película, quiero que este fic tenga una trama similar, los 2 primeros caps estaban muy apegados al guión original e incluían cosas originales mías, así como también omitía cosas de la película, haré que las secuencias del fic sean más originales, ya que solo estoy usando la película de base, empezando por este capítulo. Aunque en sí, el fic seguirá más o menos el mismo rumbo de la película.**

 **CAPITULO 3:** Hoy por ti

Nick fue a toda velocidad al hospital, esta demás decir que estaba muy preocupado, aunque la situación pudo haber sido peor, mucho peor. Al entrar a una zona, vio a Benjamin sentado en una banquilla.

-Ben ¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó algo agitado.

-Nick, Bellwether se paró en las vías del tren….pero lograron apartarla a tiempo y la tendrán aquí hasta mañana…Esta algo…confundida, no ha querido hablar con nadie-explicó

Una vez dentro de la habitación, Dawn estaba en la cama con una bata de hospital puesta, aún tenía la mirada perdida. Nick se quedó a su lado un buen rato hasta ella se fue dando cuenta de su presencia poco a poco.

-Nick…-murmuró.

-Bell….aquí estoy, tranquila, ya pasó-decía Nick, acariciando su mejilla.

-Lamento serte una molestia…-dijo con un tono de voz bajo y cansado.

-No, no, no, no eres una molestia….Escucha, yo….no sé qué hacer, no tengo idea, no sé cómo rayos voy a solucionar este problema, yo soy la molestia, es más, eso queda corto a lo que hice, fui….un estúpido, jamás debí tomar esa decisión, soy yo el que debe disculparse, contigo con TODOS…-dijo Nick con frustración.

-…Nick…también lo fui…y en grande….Traté de matar a tu mejor amiga, arruinar el ámbito social de toda Zootopia, casi eché por la basura todo lo que logré estos años, entre ellas…nuestra amistad…..que egoísta fui…-dijo Bellwether, sin perder el tono de voz.

-Dawn….-

-…..je, y bueno, entre otras cosas como la pérdida de tiempo en limpiar prácticamente todo el día ***Su voz se hace más normal*** ….Por otro lado, tal vez tu aún esperas que el señor Keaton sea inocente, pero debes saber esto ***Cambia su tono a uno serio*** Yo se lo di, Nick, todo mi dinero, le pedí que lo invirtiera, hace unos meses…..No te sientas culpable al menos por mí….también cometí un error-finalizó.

Dawn no era la única con una historia en ese edificio, tantos animales tenían hasta 30 años allí. Ver a su amiga así le rompía el corazón a Nick; se sentía impotente ante la situación. Si tan solo hubiese alguna forma de enmendar las cosas….tal vez, quizá….Con lo que le dijo, Nick empezó a sentir rara la situación, parece ahora las cosas empezaban a tener algo de sentido. Nick ya no lo soportaba, quería hacer algo.

-Bell….no estoy muy seguro del como….pero te prometo que Keaton te devolverá cada centavo…lo prometo-dijo Nick con mucha determinación.

 **Al día siguiente…**

-Ey, ey, ey, ey, Nick, espera, no puedes hacer esto-decía Ben mientras seguía a Nick, quien iba al ascensor.

-Para el ascensor-ordenó Nick a Gideon, quien estaba dentro.

-Nick, Nick, NICK, te digo que esperes, no es una buena idea-insistió Benjamin; ya estaban en el ascensor.

-Hola, Wilde-saludó Moosebridge, quien entró al elevador con una pequeña caja llena con sus pertenencias.

-Bueno, me echaron del apartamento, mi esposa quiere el divorcio, etc; estaré en esta pequeña caja en Fur Street-dijo como si fuese obvio.

-Moosebridge, tú fuiste conductor de noticias hasta hace no mucho, dime, ¿Cuándo supo Keaton que todo iba a terminar?—preguntó Nick.

-Hace varios meses, casi un año, dicen que entrevisto abogados en el verano-respondió.

-¿Y qué tal si tomó dinero hace unos meses?-

-Bueno, busco dinero para mantener las apariencias, hacer una fiesta de amigos en su casa de playa….En cierto punto, ya en realidad ni siquiera es por defraudar fondos…es más por su imagen-reveló. Ahora las cosas parecen tener más sentido para Nick.

-Gideon, llévanos al piso del se ñor Keaton-ordenó Nick.

-Esto se va a poner bueno-dijo Gideon con algo de emoción.

Una vez arriba, se encuentran con el FBI.

-No se levanten, por favor-dijo Nick apenas los vio.

-Disculpe, no puede pasar-dijo un agente.

-Tranquilo, hermano, el señor Keaton y yo somos cercanos, debo hablar con el urgentemente, soy Nick Wilde, quizá han oído de mi-dijo Nick con tranquilidad.

-Mmmm…Bien, pase-accedió.

Una vez adentro, llegó la hora de la confrontación. Keaton estaba sentado en un sofá leyendo una revista.

-Oh, hola Nick-saludó cortésmente.

-Hola, señor Keaton, se bien esta mañana, bueno eso más que obvio, después de todo las personas como USTED siempre se verán bien, DEBEN verse bien ¿no?-expresó Nick con cierto "tono".

-Ah….Nick, tu eres alguien que me agrada mucho y te guardo respeto cuando hablamos, pero ese "tonito" no me agrada-dijo Keaton.

-¿"Tonito"? ¿Cuál tono? Haber, dígame que tono estoy usando ¿El tono que debería usar al dirigirme a alguien tan BAJO y MENTIROSO como usted? ¿Ese tono? Mi tono no importa ahora, lo que importa es esto ¿Por qué tomó el dinero de Dawn?-preguntó Nick, demás decir que estaba muy enojado.

Keaton se para y acerca Nick.

-Dawn me lo pidió y yo hice lo que tenía que hacer, solo le hice un favor-mintió.

-Ah, claro, un "favor". Robarle, gastarlo en fiestas, dejarlo en la quiebra y con un tren a punto de pasarle por encima, eso sí que es un gran favor-respondió Nick indignado.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-Bell se paró en las vías del tren-

-No puede ser… ¿Murió? Dime por favor que no murió, me preocupa-respondió Keaton; Nick detectó de inmediato cierto tono fingido de preocupación.

-Esto, ya es el colmo *Empieza a caminar en círculos alrededor de Keaton* No puedo creer, NO PUEDO CREER EL NIVEL DE EGOISMO QUE TIENE. Ha dejado a muchos de este edifico y quien sabe a cuantos más sin un centavo-

-Nick, esto es como una apuesta, no siempre se obtienen ganancias-replicó.

-¿¡Ganancias?! ¡¿Habla de las ganancias que obtuvo mintiendo y dejando en la ruina a buenas personas?! ¡¿Tiene idea de cuantas personas terminaran en la calle mientras que usted duerme plácidamente en un penthouse?!-exclamó con ira, deteniéndose frente al señor Keaton.

-No hables como si estuvieses limpio, he visto tu historial, ni tú te salvas; eras un ladronzuelo mentiroso, estafador, evadías la ley, de no ser por tu "coneja" no estarías aquí ahora, quizá serías un zorrito más dentro de una jaula, quizá con un bozal-atacó Keaton con total desprecio.

Hubo un momento de silencio en donde Keaton y Wilde solo se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

-La verdad, tiene razón, sería mejor que tuviera puesto un bozal porque no tiene idea de cuantas ganas tengo de morderlo justo ahora, así que será mejor que me vaya antes de que las cosas se pongas feas. Vámonos de aquí, chicos, nuestro trabajo terminó-dijo furioso, dándole la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la salida con Gideon, Moosebridge y Benjamin. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar el impulso de…

-Ah, por cierto ***Toma una jabalina que estaba en la pared cerca a la puerta*** Es un lindo auto ***Lanza la jabalina desde lejos, dándole a una luna del auto*** Antes me gustaba lanzar jabalina-dijo con mucha normalidad.

-Te felicito, tienes buena puntería-dijo Keaton, siguiéndole la corriente.

Nick solo bufó y sonrió levemente antes de dejar el lugar.

 **Después de un rato…**

-¡¿Tienen idea de las consecuencias que esto podría tener en la compañía?! ¡No van a quedarse con las manos cruzadas después de la estupidez que hicieron! ¡Ahora su abogado va poner cargos de acoso, destrucción de propiedad contra nosotros! ¡No tiene nada que ver lo que haya hecho Keaton, y tú sabes bien que ese tipo me arruinó, pero existen límites y hoy cruzaron esos límites! ¡Se acabó, están despedidos!-exclamó con mucha furia el señor Waver.

-Un momento, no tiene por qué despedir a Gideon y Benjamin, ellos solo atestiguaron el evento, solo me siguieron-replicó Nick.

-¡No me importa!-

-Por favor, señor Weaver, estoy esperando un bebé-suplicó Benjamin.

-Pues eso debiste pensarlo antes de entrar allí. Los quiero a todos fuera de mi vista-finalizó

Luego de la discusión, Nick y los demás se fueron del edificio, aunque Nick y Benjamin quedaron juntos afuera.

-Ey, Ben, por favor, le diré a tu esposa que intentaste detenerme-decía Nick.

-Nick, finjas que te importa, sé que siempre quisiste despedirme-respondió Benjamin.

-…Eso es porque eras muy malo en el trabajo-admitió.

-Y-y sí, aunque quería despedirte, no lo hice por tu situación….Aunque luego de eso lo iba a hacer pero….-

-….Mira, solo porque prefiero estar en paz con mis semejantes, te voy a perdonar el despido que acabas de ocasionar. Pero eso no cambia la situación, lo hecho, hecho esta. Adiós, Nick-dijo con muy mal humor antes de irse.

El resto del día fue tenso para Nick, se la había pasado caminando sin ninguna dirección en especial, las cosas estaban llendo de mal en peor. Sin dinero, sin trabajo, sin…

-¿Judy?-se preguntó en voz alta al verla desde lejos en un parque, sentada en una banquilla con la cabeza baja y una expresión muy pensativa. Se acercó hasta el lugar con paciencia, hasta que comprobó efectivamente que era ella.

-¡Eh, Judy, hola!-pasó la voz.

-Nick, que sorpresa-se levantó para ir a abrazarse con él.

-Pensé que estabas en el trabajo-dijo Nick, luego de separarse.

-No, de hecho me dieron el resto de la tarde libre-respondió.

-Parece que estabas muy pensativa, creo ¿Sucedió algo?-preguntó curioso. Al momento de responder, Judy se sienta y Nick la sigue.

-Bueno, el FBI aún continúa trabajando en el caso del señor Keaton, y las cosas no están yendo muy bien, no tenemos mucha evidencia para inculparlo, y si esto sigue así, Keaton estará viviendo cómodamente en su penthouse en poco tiempo-explicó Judy.

-Vaya, eso no es nada grato. Mi situación tampoco es la mejor, no lo digo solo por el fraude: hoy me despidieron-comentó Nick.

-Era de esperarse-dijo ella, sorprendiendo a Nick.

-¿Qué?-

-Vi el video de la cámara de seguridad. Fue una estupidez lo que hiciste, no importa cuánto se lo merecía, y además, violaste 3 leyes federales al dañar el auto de Keaton-dijo ella.

-No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, no después de lo que le pasó a Dawn, quien, por cierto, está viva, no te preocupes por ella-contestó.

-Eso es bueno…..Nick, solo me han dejado compartir información contigo, la policía te recuerda bien y quizá ayudar al caso, después de todo, eres una de las personas más cercanas a Keaton: No encontramos la red de seguridad de Keaton. Esas personas guardan algo de dinero por si tienen que huir; hace unos tres meses Keaton vació todas la cuentas, algo de 20 millones, para cuando lo atrapamos, ya no tenía nada-reveló Judy.

-¿Hablas de 20 millones? ¿En verdad?-preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí, así es, aparte de eso no tenemos demasiado, como ya te lo había dicho. Así que, solo tenemos que ser pacientes y esperar a que un milagro suceda, literalmente, un milagro, eso es lo que necesitamos... ***Suspiro*** Bueno, me tengo que ir, mañana debo ir temprano a trabajar-finalizó ella y ambos se despidieron dándose un abrazo.

-Cuídate, Judy-finalizó él.

Esa noche, Nick estaba en su hogar, sentado frente a la tele en un sillón y mirando un partido de fútbol, aunque en realidad ni siquiera estaba prestando atención al partido al estar pensando en las ultimas cosas que había oído, trata de atar cabos sueltos en el asunto; lo único que lo sacó de sus pensamientos fue un jugador que se acercaba al arco, la jugada lucia muy prometedora pero un "erro grosseiro", como dirían en portugués, evitó un gol; Nick ya estaba que cantaba el gol y se llevó las manos a la cabeza ¿Quién diría que ese momento sería crucial para él?

 **Si quieren ver cómo fue la ejecución de la jugada y como en parte fue la narración, miren aquí en youtube:**

 **watch?v=tALUqy9R4nI**

-Increíble cómo se pierde el segundo tanto, aunque lo rescatable es que el equipo ha mejorado mucho, parecía que en el primer tiempo solo esperaba a que la pelota llegara a sus pies, pero ahora la busca y ya empieza a rendir frutos-decía un comentarista. Debido a ese comentario, una idea vino a la cabeza de Nick.

-No esperar que la pelota llegue a tus pies, ve tras ella-dijo en voz baja para él mismo.

 **Aquí queda otro cap, gracias por leer, dejen sus review porfa, eso me ayudaría mucho.**


	4. Mañana por mi

**CAPITULO 4:** Mañana por mí

A Nick se le había ocurrido una idea que sería toda un locura y muy estúpida en parte, pero era lo único que se podía hacer como estaban las circunstancias actualmente. Nick sabía que la policía no podría hacer nada contra Keaton, el tipo tenía todo bajo su control y las cosas estaban a favor de él, si todo salía a su favor, nadie podría pararlo y seguiría estafando una y otra vez. Pero Nick no podía hacerlo solo.

La noche siguiente, Nick se la pasó investigando sobre el caso Keaton, ya que había pasado un buen tiempo cerca de él, Nick llevaba un conteo de las actividades, pedidos y otras cosas más del señor Keaton, hasta tenía fotos junto a él en su penthouse, así que tenía la esperanza de encontrar coincidencias entre algunas cosas que había ignorado todo este tiempo, alguna pista de donde podrían estar esos 20 millones. Mientras revisaba algunas fotos, encontró y recordó algo sospechoso; un muro de concreto que aparentemente no servía para nada, ya que solo estaba allí en medio y ni siquiera estaba adornado con algo; solo estaba allí. Si ese muro no tenía nada de especial, no tendría sentido que este allí, y conociendo al señor Keaton como Nick lo conocía, él hubiera quitado ese muro hace mucho, no parecía tener sentido.

Al día siguiente, Nick caminaba por un centro comercial, más tarde estaba haciendo cola en una barra de un restaurante, al llegar su turno, se encuentra con cierto zorro Gideon, justo el pez que estaba buscando.

-Hola, señor Wilde y bienvenido a McDonalds ¿En qué puedo servirle?-pregunto sonriente.

-¿Te gusta este trabajo?-

-…..Lloro en las noches…..-

Más tarde, Nick entra a un hotel barato y toca la puerta de una de las habitaciones.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Moosebridge, quien era el inquilino.

-Soy Nick, señor Moosebridge-respondió.

*Abre la puerta*

-Hola, Nick-

-Hola ¿Qué hace en este hotel?-

-Me voy a convertir en contrabandista-bromeó, aunque no se oyó ningún tono gracioso.

Al día siguiente, Nick fue a la casa de Benjamin, tocó la puerta, y luego de unos segundos, Benjamin abrió parcialmente la puerta para ver quién es. Al ver que era Nick, le cerró la puerta en su cara. Nick solo dio un suspiro y volvió a tocar; paso un poco más de tiempo hasta que Benjamin le abriera la puerta en su totalidad.

-*suspiro* Esta bien, siento lo de la puerta ¿Qué deseas, Nick?-preguntó con desgano.

-Benjamin, escucha, sé que te he dado muchos problemas, me disculpo por eso y no te obligaré a hacer algo que estoy planeando y que puede ser la única forma de arreglar todo lo que está pasando-dijo Nick.

-¿De qué plan estamos hablando?-preguntó.

-Ven a mi casa hoy a eso de las 8 y te lo explicaré, te lo pido por favor-pidió, casi suplicando.

 **Esa noche…**

-¿Estás diciendo que quieres robarle, 20 millones a Keaton, que piensas que están en una caja fuerte dentro del penthouse?-preguntó Benjamin, quien estaba sentado en un sofá junto a Moosebridge y Gideon; Nick estaba frente a ellos.

-No, no es un robo, no exactamente, es decir, si pasaremos sobre la ley, pero en realidad lo que haremos será una devolución; iremos, tomaremos el dinero y se lo devolveremos a todos-explicó Nick.

-… ¿Y qué te hace pensar que necesariamente está en el penthouse? Recuerda que lo revisaron y no hallaron nada-preguntó Benjamin.

-Porque cuando Keaton remodelo su penthouse, dejo un muro intacto en medio de la sala *les pone da las fotos* Ahí, debe ser allí donde está el dinero-explicó Nick.

-Entonces esto es solo….."Teoría"…ni siquiera has comprobado que realmente está allí-

-….-

Benjamin se levanta para irse pero es detenido por Nick.

-Ben, espera, es la única forma, si no hacemos esto, Keaton se saldrá con la suya-exclamó Nick.

-Por favor, Nick, ya fue suficiente ¿Crees que entraremos ahí tan fácilmente cual terroristas lo harían? Estoy harto-replicó molesto.

-¡Yo voy!-exclamó Gideon, levantándose.

-También yo-de igual forma Moosebridge.

Ante esto, Nick le dirige una mirada a Benjamin de "Por favor, todos están de acuerdo".

-…. ¿Y-Y por eso ya somos invencibles?...Nick, no podremos entrar allí, eso es una bóveda ¿Cómo crees que pasaremos sobre los guardias?-replicó.

-Ben, hemos trabajado allí por mucho tiempo, sabemos los códigos de entrada, salida, pasadizos, horarios, actividades, TODO. Todo este tiempo estudiamos el edificio sin saberlo. Te necesito en esto, por favor-suplicó Nick.

-…...*suspiro* ¿Qué más da? ¿Cuál es el plan?-preguntó resignado.

-Gracias. Bueno, primero que nada vamos a necesitar ayuda-

 **Al día siguiente….**

Una muy molesta Bellwether con cara de pocos amigos estaba sentada en un sillón de su casa, junto a ella estaban todos reunidos.

-Dawn, primero que nada te pido perdón por lo que sucedió-dijo Nick.

-…Esta bien, Nick, te perdono aunque HAYAS ARRUINADO MI VIDA-respondió de mal humor.

-…Gracias….-

*Silencio incomodo*

-O-oye, hace mucho me contaste sobre tu padre, él era cerrajero ¿cierto?-preguntó.

-Sí, de pequeña me enseño a abrir cerraduras de todo tipo-explicó.

-Perfecto ¿Qué tanta capacidad tienes en eso?-

-No hay cerradura que no pueda abrir, señor-presumió.

-Bueno, quería saber si podías abrir esto-dijo Nick, enseñándole una foto de la posible caja que habría en el penthouse.

-mmmmmmm…..algo complicada, pero lo puedo solucionar-aseguró.

-Perfecto, porque te necesito en algo que haremos-dijo Nick.

 **En la casa de Nick….**

 **-** Lo primero que hay que hacer para entrar bs evadir 8 cámaras, 16 porteros que rotan turnos, 10 hombres vigilando las cámaras de seguridad, 4 guardias que cambian su patrullaje cada 2 horas, después de eso tendremos que pasar a un grupo reducido de empleados-explicaba Nick.

-Eso es solo la entrada ¿Cómo será la salida?-preguntó Dawn.

-Ese es el problema, no podremos salir de la misma forma en la que entramos; saldremos por la parte trasera, pero no todos vamos a entrar en el edificio-reveló.

-Espera, no entiendo, ya estamos todos aquí reunidos, se supone que todos vamos a entrar-dijo Dawn confundida.

-Pues, veras…..-en ese momento, tocan la puerta de Nick.

Nick se dirige a dar paso a los que tocaban; eran nada más y nada menos que la señorita Kate y algunos empleados random del edificio, sorprendiendo a todos.

-Ellos nos van a ayudar-dijo Nick.

 **Al día siguiente…**

Nick, Dawn, Benjamin, Gideon y Moosebirdge estaban vigilando y estudiando la torre desde una cafetería cerca de ella. Nick tenía unos binoculares y observaba los movimientos de los policías que estaban cerca del área.

-Hay algo que no me has dicho aún Nick-dijo Dawn.

-Dime-

-Una vez que tengamos el dinero y salgamos de allí ¿Qué sigue?-preguntó con algo de seriedad.

-Bueno….Tendremos que ocultarnos por una semana, dividiremos en dinero y lo repartiremos entre todos los afectados, les daremos la cantidad exacta y si sobra dinero, pues…-Nick temía el tipo de reacción que podría ocasionar lo que iba a decir después.

-Pues…..-esperaba ansiosa una respuesta.

-Tendremos que entregárselo a la policía…..lo cual involucra que también nos entreguemos nosotros…-dijo nervioso, captando la atención de los que estaban allí.

-Aguarda….. ¿Vamos a entregarnos a la policía…..ir a la cárcel, eso tratas de decir?-preguntó Gideon muy nervioso.

-Desde un punto de vista de ley, estamos cometiendo un crimen, aun cuando lo que en verdad estamos haciendo es una devolución de todo lo robado, la policía no puede contra Keaton, incluso oí rumores sobre sobornos que Keaton puede estar haciendo. Si todo esto sigue así, Keaton se saldrá con la suya y puede seguir haciendo esto a futuro cuantas veces quiera. Además, piénsenlo bien, si nos escapamos y nos atrapan, será peor, lo mejor es entregarnos una vez ya este todo el trabajo hecho y el dinero entregado-explicó, esperando que todos se calmaran.

*Momento de silencio*

-*Suspiro pesado*…..Bien. Nick, suponiendo que nos atrapen antes de terminar el plan…. ¿Qué haremos?

*Otro momento de silencio*

-…Cuando lo sepa se los digo…..-

*Otro momento de silencio (de nuevo)*

-…. ¿Qué fumaste?-

 **1 hora después….**

-3:00 PM, esa patrulla pasa por quinta vez por la puerta de en frente- decía Nick.

-El oficial de parquímetros solo vigila el lado este de la acera-dijo Gideon.

-Llevamos aquí como tres horas y no hemos ordenado nada, tengo hambre-dijo Moosebirdge.

-Bueno, ordenen algo, de todos modos si no pedimos nada nos correrán de aquí-dijo Nick.

 **2 horas después….**

-*Bostezo* ¿Ya podemos irnos?-preguntó un muy cansado Gideon.

-Creo que ya hemos vigilado suficiente, ya me duele la espalda-mencionó Benjamin.

-Si deseas puedes ir a caminar algo-sugirió Nick.

 **Unos minutos de caminata después…**

-No entiendo porque seguimos aquí, ya vimos bastante….-protestó Gideon.

-Podría ocurrir algo y eso cambiaría el horario para ejecutar el plan, debemos estar seguros de como irán las cosas en todo el día-explicó Nick.

-Además, ya hemos gastado dinero en pedir cosas, a este paso ni tendremos para un taxi-mencionó Moosebridge.

 **Una eternidad después…**

-… ¿Ya?...-preguntó Gideon con la cara en la mesa.

-No-

 **12 en punto, Medianoche….**

-Ahora miren bien, esto se debe girar despacio en esta dirección….-explicaba Dawn, quien enseñaba como abrir una caja fuerte.

-Nick ¿Realmente crees que esto funcionará?-preguntó Moosebirdge con algo de preocupación.

-…..Eso espero…..Con toda la información que tenemos, eso espero…-dijo con dudas.

En ese momento tocan la puerta de la casa Nick y Gideon va a ver por la ventana. Al ver con cuidado se le hiela la sangre al tener en la puerta a Judy junto a dos policías.

-No puede ser….-murmuró sin quitar la vista.

-¿Qué, qué?-preguntó Nick en voz baja.

-Es Judy junto a dos policías-dijo dándose la vuelta y en voz baja.

-¿Qué? Pero si no hemos hecho nada aún-dijo un alarmado Benjamin.

-Rápido, rápido, escóndanse-dijo Nick con prisa.

 **Bueno, hasta aquí otro cap, perdón la demora. Como siempre, dejen sus review, eso me ayuda a seguir.**


	5. Preludio

**Bueno, primero que nada, una gran disculpa por el tiempo que he estado sin actualizar esta historia, me resigne, pero ya volví recargado, además estuve prestándole atención a otras cosas pero no creo q sea justo dejarlos sin que sepan que sucedió al final, sin nada más que decir, empecemos desde donde nos quedamos. Ah, por cierto, como podrán ver, el título del fic fue cambiado de "Atraco en la torre" a "Asalto en el Penthouse"**

-Judy, hola, que sorpresa verte de nuevo-dijo Nick con algo de nerviosismo.

-Nick, me temo que tienes un problema grave-dijo Judy con seriedad.

Mientras Judy y Nick hablaban, los demás se habían buscado un escondite en donde pudieran.

-Muévete un poco, me estas aplastando-decía con dificultad Gideon a Benjamin, quienes se habían escondido en el armario.

-¿Por qué Judy está aquí?-se preguntaba Benjamin.

-¡¿Yo que sé?! Y ya no hables, nos oirán-reclamó Gideon.

Mientras tanto…

-Keaton te va a demandar, Nick, quiere pagues por lo que le hiciste a su auto, y la única forma que él no haga eso es que te disculpes de forma sincera; dice que tienes hasta el fin de semana. Ya es jueves, Nick, será mejor que te des prisa. Además, será exonerado en la corte; el tipo parece ser intocable, hay rumores de que esta sobornando gente de alguna manera-explicó Judy.

-¿Cómo puede sobornar personas si está bajo arresto?-preguntó Nick intrigado.

-Tal vez no lo sepas, pero no es la primera vez que Keaton está bajo sospechas de fraude, la policía lo ha estado investigando desde hace mucho, pero siempre hay una que otra excusa para abandonar el caso; es posible que la policía también esté involucrada de alguna forma con Keaton, el tipo es muy influyente-finalizó Judy con seriedad.

-¿Quieres decir que….que se saldrá con la suya?-preguntó indignado.

-….Tal vez….Algunos aún lo están investigando pero no hay prueba realmente sólida para enviarlo a prisión….pero a ti sí….Así, que será mejor que te disculpes con él-dijo Judy con preocupación y serenidad.

-…. ¿Y si no me disculpo?-se atrevió a preguntar.

-…..Te leeré tus derechos….-sentenció Judy, para luego darle una bolsa a Nick.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó.

-Son de las que gustan, con mucha mostaza-dijo ella sonriendo un poco.

-Oh….Gracias-dijo Nick sin mucho ánimo. Luego de esto se despidieron y los demás empezaron a salir de sus escondites.

-Nick ¿Qué te dijo?-preguntó Gideon apresuradamente.

-¿Qué es esa bolsa?-pregunto Moosebridge antes de que Nick responda.

-Ah…pues, es una hamburguesa-dijo Nick con incomodidad.

-¿ELLA te regaló una hamburguesa?-preguntó con asombro Gideon.

-….Pues sí…-respondió.

-No puedo creerlo, está saliendo con ella-dijo Moosebridge con incredulidad.

-¡¿Eso es cierto?!-se exaltó Benjamin.

-Ey, ey, tranquilos, no estoy saliendo con ella-replicó Nick.

-Oye, oye ¿No se supone que deberíamos mantenerlos alejados de la ley?-preguntó Dawn con cierto disgusto.

-Viejo, no vamos a llegar a nada si andas besándote con la detective atrapó a Keaton ¿Cómo vamos…c-c-como vamos a resolver todo esto si tu novia irá tras nosotros? No…le veo sentido-dijo con indignación Gideon.

-¡Ella no es mi novia!-exclamo enojado.

-Sea como sea, Nick. Nada de esto funcionará si entras en confianza con Judy, ella comenzará a sospechar y pronto estaremos en una sala esperando la inyección letal-reclamó Dawn.

-Créame, no pasará nada-aseguró.

Un rato después….

-Para detener los ascensores, habrá que hackear los generadores eléctricos. Gideon se hará cargo de esto-dijo Nick.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?-protestó Gideon.

-Porque Benjamin y yo seremos parte del grupo que entrará en el Penthouse; somos los que más conocen el edificio, sabemos movernos mejor a través de él, y si surge algún imprevisto podríamos improvisar otra ruta. Y no te preocupes, te enseñaremos como usar los generadores-explicó Nick tranquilo.

Al rato…

-Bien, lo que debemos hacer es buscar un punto hueco en el muro, solo debemos golpearlo un poco, ya lo sentirán cundo estemos allí-explicaba Nick.

-Nick, ya te lo había preguntado antes pero lo haré otra vez ¿Qué pasará cuando tengamos el dinero? Porque si piensas devolverlo no será fácil, no es algo que podamos hacer en una noche, tarde o temprano nos atraparan, no somos ladrones, jamás hemos hecho algo así-dijo Dawn con preocupación.

-….Estaba pensando en que….necesitamos a alguien que…no tenga conexión con la torre…Ese "alguien" deberá guardar el dinero por una semana y nosotros deberemos guardar un perfil bajo, muy bajo-dijo Nick, tratando de calmar la situación.

-Genial y… ¿Cómo haremos eso?...No podremos bloquear todas las cámaras del edificio, y es seguro que nos captaran en algún momento; reconocerán nuestras especies-replicó Dawn.

-Para eso usaremos ropa que cubra nuestros rasgos más notorios; guantes, botas, casacas, lo que sea, además Gideon compró algo que ocultará nuestra cara, no hay problema con eso-contestó confiado. En ese momento llega Gideon con eso.

-Tengo sus gorras-dijo.

-¿Qué?...No, no, no, eran pasamontañas….MASCARAS…-Exclamó Nick enojado ante las gorras de lana negras que Gideon compró.

-Sí, pero me dijeron que estas calientan más-dijo como si fuese obvio.

-¡Eres un idiota, era una máscara, que oculte mi rostro!-reclamó Benjamin.

-¡¿Y con borlas?! ¡¿Enserio?!-exclamó incrédulo.

-¿Todo bajo control, eh?-dijo Dawn con ironía mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Eso no fue mi culpa-replicó Nick enojándose.

-Claro que sí, porque tienes a todos estos idiotas-dijo Dawn con descaro.

-¡Oye, no me metas en esto!-exclamó Moosebridge levantándose de su asiento.

-¿Por qué pierdes tu tiempo con ella? Es solo una ex-convicta-se burló Gideon.

-¡¿Que dijiste?!-Exclamo Dawn y al segundo siguiente todos discutían cómicamente sin que se les pueda entender una palabra.

Al día siguiente….

-Muy bien, chicos, hoy es el día, solo tendremos una oportunidad-decía Nick.

-Oye, aun no nos has dicho algo ¿Qué pasará con Keaton?-preguntó Dawn.

-Sobre eso, bueno, olvide contárselos, pero la audiencia de Keaton es hoy, sumado al hecho de que los jueves suelen ser días no muy congestionados en el edificio, nos dará más facilidad de entrar-explicó.

-¿Y qué hay de los hombres en la cámaras de vigilancia? Son muchos-dijo Benjamin preocupado.

-Les tenemos preparada una sorpresa, y esperemos que de resultado-dijo Nick tratando de sonar con confianza para animar.

-¿Seguro que las sorpresas no serán para nosotros?-dijo un desconfiado Moosebridge.

-Esperemos que no-luego de decir esto, alguien toca la puerta. Esta vez es Moosebridge quien va a ver.

-Ay no…-murmuró.

-¿Ahora qué?-preguntó Gideon con disgusto.

-Es la del FBI otra vez-susurró.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Nick.

-Oigan….ahora sí no hemos hecho nada aún-exclamó Gideon en voz baja.

-¡Somos conspiradores, es un delito conspirar!-dijo Moosebirdge.

-Rápido, todos a su escondite, ya-ordenó Nick. Luego va a abrir la puerta.

-Hola, Judy ¿Qué te trae por aquí-dijo calmado.

-Hola, Nick. Espero no molestarte pero… ¿Quieres ir a comer? Yo invito-dijo cordialmente.

-Ah…ahora no es un buen momento, Judy; estoy…ocupado-se excusó.

-Vamos, Nick, hace tiempo que no pasamos un tiempo de calidad juntos…..Anda, por los viejos tiempos-dijo Judy casi suplicando.

-Además, hoy estaré ocupada con lo de Keaton, asi que quiero que pasemos el tiempo un rato-dijo. Ella no se daba cuenta pero Nick había tomado una tiza y empezado a escribir en la puerta, ya que su brazo era ocultado por la misma.

-…..Bueno….está bien…vayamos a comer-dijo Nick tratando de ponerse animoso. Luego de eso, ambos salen de la casa.

Todos los que se habían quedado salieron de sus escondites.

-…. ¿Perdió el transbordador? ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?-preguntó Gideon.

-Les dije que era su novia-dijo Moosebridge.

 **Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, les prometo finalizar esta historia. Dejen sus reviews ya que así me impulsan a seguir, lo digo sinceramente. Por cierto, estoy escribiendo una historia original en Fanfic Es, allí me pueden encontrar como FPonce, la historia se llama Huéspedes, es como de ciencia ficcíon. Tambien la pueden encontrar en wattpad y fictionpress.**


End file.
